


Reunion

by ActualWritesThings



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Trans Clone Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualWritesThings/pseuds/ActualWritesThings
Summary: Sometimes things fall apart, but sometimes, just sometimes, they fall back together again.





	Reunion

Slag’s woken in the middle of the night, four hours before her shift is even supposed to start and only an hour after she collapsed into her bunk, shaken awake by some tiny rodian and she groans. Being in a rebellion is exhausting, especially as the years drag on. “What?” she pushes herself out of her bunk, which is the same uncomfortable slab of foam that it was in the GAR, rubbing a hand against her eyes as she does. It’s not an emergency. She can take the few minutes to wake up.

“New clone,” the rodian, whose name Slag really can’t remember, burbles.

“Why me?” Slag drags a hand through her hair, wincing as fingers get caught on knots. She needs to trim it, but that keeps falling to the wayside. “Trick’s probably awake, so’s Nuhunar.” They’re not as welcoming as her, but hells- she wanted to sleep.

“Well um. She-”

“Ah. Got it.” There’s not many like her left, not even in this rebellion cell. She slips on her boots, pulling her hair back enough to keep it out of her face. “What unit was she?”

“501st.” And Slag’s heart seizes with hope.

* * *

Slag all but runs through the hallways to the medbay with the scanner and small surgery that’s always the first stop for any clone new to the rebellion.

As she does, she tries to tell herself that it can’t be her. She’s probably not even alive. Tells herself that even if she is, she’s bound to have moved on. Slag didn’t, but that’s just because she’s a hopeless di’kut.

Only to skid to a stop as the new clone exits the medbay. Slag knows her, even now. Even after all those years apart, it’s _her._ It’s Caliber.

Her hair’s more silver than black, shorter than it used to be. There’s more lines on her face, but it’s still her. Slag can’t help the soft “Caliber?” that drops from her lips, even as she keeps herself from wrapping her wife in her arms and never letting go.

Caliber’s frozen, staring at Slag like she’s seen a ghost, the same mix of emotions on her face. Only with something else too, something that almost looks like _guilt._ So Slag tries again, tentative and soft, almost like she’s talking to a spooked animal. “Riduur?” Tears are burning in her eyes, but she forces herself to ignore them.

“Slag?” Caliber’s voice is soft too, and she’s looking at Slag like she can’t believe she’s there, that she’s real.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Slag’s voice breaks and she’s not sure which of them’s in motion first, just that suddenly Caliber’s in her arms again. She still fits perfectly, and Slag can’t help the sob that shakes through her as she clings to Caliber, burying her head in Caliber’s neck.

“I missed you ni runi.”

“I missed you too.”

They’ll need to talk, to go over everything that happened, give themselves some form of closure. But for now, for now they’re together again and that’s all Slag can ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Caliber](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/tagged/caliber) belongs to [Jesse!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/profile)


End file.
